Operação Crista Galli
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Uma tarde incrivelmente entediante no quartel general dos aurores fez com que James Potter, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin precisassem encontrar um passatempo, até que o expediente terminasse, para passarem o tempo.


James estava entediado.

Parecia inacreditável que, no meio de toda aquela guerra, sendo parte da equipe de aurores e da Ordem da Fênix, ele pudesse sentir aquele sentimento em algum momento.

— Operação Malfoy.

Ele levantou o rosto, olhando com uma sobrancelha erguida para Sirius.

— O que foi? — o amigo perguntou, após o silêncio perdurar pela saleta que eles compartilhavam no quartel general.

— Que nome é esse? — James perguntou.

— Bem, enquanto você estava olhando a ondulação da gravidade no ambiente — retrucou Sirius, irônico — Eu arrumei algo para matar o tédio. Tentar resolver alguns casos em aberto, incluindo alguns safados como o Malfoy, que sempre se safam.

— Um nome, realmente, muito criativo — ele comentou.

— Teremos que demitir Remus — disse Sirius, fingindo decepção — Os nomes que ele dava já não são a mesma coisa...

— Teremos que abrir vagas. "Procura-se alguém criativo para escolher nome de operações".

Remus passou na frente da porta aberta, parecendo apressado, segurando uma pasta na mão esquerda.

— Moony! — Sirius gritou, sem importar-se de onde estavam, ou se receberiam uma bronca por isso.

Tiveram que esperar alguns minutos para que ele voltasse, as mãos vazias.

— O que foi? — o lobisomem perguntou, parecendo desconfiado com a maneira informal deles de agir.

— Senta aí! Você está tão entediado quanto a gente! — disse Sirius.

— Na verdade, não — respondeu Remus, mas pegou uma cadeira para si. mesmo assim.

— Vamos pensar em nomes para as operações — sugeriu o auror — É bom para passar o tempo.

James negou com a cabeça, sem acreditar que ele estava mesmo sugerindo aquilo.

— Operação Acates — começou Sirius, vendo como eles não entravam no jogo — Operação Eco.

— Essa já foi — Remus interrompeu-o.

— Esse é o problema! Toda operação já existe — Sirius disse a James, vendo como ele continuava calado — Vamos! Você não perde nada!

— Operação Patela — disse James, lembrando-se das conversas intermináveis com Lily, quando ela resolvia falar sobre os seus pacientes.

— Patela? — perguntou Sirius, incrédulo.

— A gente sempre quebra um osso ou outro nas missões — ele deu de ombros.

— Operação Allegra — disse Remus, um sorriso leve no rosto.

— Nomes de estrelas ninguém merece! — protestou o outro bruxo.

— Bem, não temos nenhuma restrição por aqui — James retrucou, também sorrindo divertido — Operação Tíbia.

— Operação Fleury — disse Sirius, fazendo os outros dois franzirem o cenho pelo nome estranho — Quê?

— Operação Alete — sugeriu Remus.

— Boa! — James aprovou.

— Operação Althea — disse Sirius.

— Operação Antípara.

— Operação Anêmola.

Sirius virou-se para James.

— O que é isso? Aqueles aparelhos medibruxos? — ele perguntou.

— Não, é uma flor — James riu da sua confusão — Cara, se querem nomes, é só abrir uma daquelas enciclopédias da Lily, são milagrosas.

— Operação Fêmur seria algo estranho — disse Remus.

— Operação Rádio — Sirius riu.

— Você sabe o nome dos ossos — James fingiu estar surpreso.

— Cale a boca!

A brincadeira rendeu alguns minutos de descontração, mas eles não demoraram a voltar ao tédio.

— Vômer, Gabela... — James começou a citar.

— Não é "Glabela"? — Remus perguntou.

— Desculpe-me! — ele ergueu os braços, fingindo estar ofendido.

— Operação Talus — disse Sirius — Nem sei se essa palavra existe...

— A influência de Lily está fazendo bem a vocês... — Remus brincou.

— Crista Galli — James disse — Eu gostaria de participar de uma missão com esse nome.

— Longo demais! — reclamou Sirius.

— Mas olhe só que... Nobre! — ele estava decidido a provar o seu ponto de vista — Operação Crista Galli.

Remus deu de ombros, preferindo não entrar na discussão dos dois.

— Se vocês forem demitidos, já sabem a profissão que podem seguir — ele comentou, casualmente.

Um dos supervisores passou direto pela porta. Apesar de não ter parado, nem olhado para eles, foi o suficiente para fazê-los paralisar.

— Vou voltar para o trabalho! — disse Remus, levantando-se — Deveriam fazer o mesmo.

— Que trabalho... — Sirius resmungou.

— À noite tem reunião — James deu uma piscadela para eles.

— Aí sim...

Remus saiu da saleta, e eles voltaram a olhar para aqueles intermináveis e nada animadores papéis.

— Se não aceitarem a minha sugestão, vou falar para o Dumbledore — disse James, repentinamente.

— Cara, desiste disso — pediu Sirius.

— Não! É um nome bom demais para ser deixado de lado.

— Um nome bom demais seria "operação Sirius".

James jogou a cabeça para trás, sem conseguir conter a gargalhada que cresceu em sua garganta.

— Não entendi a graça — disse Sirius, com o máximo de dignidade que conseguiu reunir.

— Certo, certo — ele respondeu, tentando controlar-se.

— Operação marauders — Sirius disse, repentinamente.

James levantou o olhar, dando de cara com o sorriso maroto do amigo.

— Operação marauders é uma boa — ele precisou concordar, sorrindo junto.


End file.
